Spicy and Steamy
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: College AU: Jet and Katara go on their third date and things get a bit steamy in her dorm room. Basically its a straight to make out one-shot with no further plot! Yea!


A.N.

So this is my first attempt of doing anything remotely close to smut, so yeah there is no penis unveiling or hip trusting in this.

I just really wanted a story to where they skip the bullshit and go straight to the kissing and the touching and whatnot. I guess this could file under Teen but I think its a bit to raunchy, might change the rating if it isn't.

With out further rambling, I bring to you, my Jetara (almost) smut!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was their third date, each time, the two getting closer, more flirty, more comfortable, but one thing remained the same- Jet had held himself back. refraining from holding her, or kissing her, their closest connection, his arm draped around her as the two made their way back to her dorm. The night was dark, past the dorm's curfew, the lights were out in the halls, faint music coming from the other dorms, their lights shining from the crack under the door. And then, they stopped, room 307. Katara stood meekly, peaking up at his tall frame through her hair, the door to her back, under small breath she whispered out, "thanks for taking me out again." It was beyond her why Jet would have asked her out the first time, and the next and then this time, she'd always view him and the older- untouchable boy and yet, here he was, walking her back from their third date. Her girlish squeals barely able to contain themselves.

Jet just smirked, an arm lifted to press against the door frame behind her, caging her between the wall and his body, his other arm down, shoved into his pant pocket in case she wanted to escape, the choice was hers. Shining his pearly whites at her giving her the charm she had seen since the day they met, " 'snot a problem," he spoke low and quiet, his words only for her ears, "it's always a pleasure," his smirk contorted into a small genuine smile-pleased with the turnouts of the night, their date smoother than planned, and the vibes that radiated off of Katara were in his favor.

The two stayed like that for a beat, looking into each other's eyes. Even he felt that cliche, cheesiness to their position but he couldn't pry himself away, the waves of blue beneath her clashing with tan hue of her skin drove him insane, he could see the lust hidden under that innocent facade she posed, his narrow eyes watching her like a hawk, but she didn't mind, she liked it, it made her feel special, as if he was only looking at her, no one else but her. Before either of them knew it, his lips were pressed against her cheek, soft and innocent, he lingered his lips against her skin, listening to her calm breathing, the still of the night, "hope to see you again," he whispered out, pulling away from her. Before he had the chance to turn her hands snatched his in desperation, wanting him to say, her eyes- those blue eyes- looking up at him, "why don't you stay for a while, my roommate is gone for the night," she smiled softly as he turned back in agreement facing her with a small nod.

She let go of his hand, pulling out her key and venturing in the small room, two beds, two desks, two chairs and a small closet. She flicked the lights on, allowing him to see inside, "you can sit on the bed if you like," she offered, hoping to make him comfortable, hoping to accommodate him in any way possible. He smiled nodding softly, and taking the seat on her bed, watching as she closed the door, turning inside and following him, sitting next to him, her leg tucked under her body. His hand immediately out stretched, grabbing her's in his missing the feeling be barely got a taste of having. He wasn't exactly sure why, he just assumed that he missed the warmth of her hand, he didn't care, seeing the faint blush on her cheeks made it worth it.

Katara glanced up at him, a small smile on her lips, "really, thank you, tonight was fun," the room was quiet, their faint heart beats the only thing filling the air, the music, the dorms next to them, the air unit, nothing was heard but the deafening silence. His voice boomed through, his attempt at a whisper, "like I said, it was my pleasure," using his free hand he lifted it up, playing with a stray hair on the outside of her face, the back of his calloused hands grazing over her soft skin, slowly he opened his hand, turning his palm inward to caress the side of her cheek as he leaned in, giving her a small kiss on her lips. He applauded himself, he held back for so long, trying to not abruptly scare her off, but now, the moment felt right, he didn't care to bother with his brain any more. He didn't care to restrain any more.

At first she didn't respond, almost ignoring his actions, his eyes were shut, her lips, slightly agape, nothing more than a small pout, but nonetheless, unresponsive. His pucker faded, pulling back, to retreat to their person, still only inches away from her, neither touching with the except of their hands, her eyes slowly pulled open, glancing down, trying to get a good look at him, but whenever she forced her eyes to stay on his eyes they would fall to the thin line his lips were pressed into. Cautiously, she leaned forward, clicking their mouths together once more, this time, her lips moving along side his. His moves were calculated, each precise in their own way, his hand cupping her cheek, but little did he know, so were her moves. Loosening the grip on his hand, allowing hers to roam and tug the fabric around his waist, he pushed back quickly adjusting his lips on hers as he continued to kiss her, his hands wrapping around the small of her back lifting her up, her legs pushing off the bed, complying with his move, now sitting on her knees, having leverage over him. He out stretched his neck, keeping contact with her as she adjusted herself. Both moving on their own accord, not thinking just moving.

He didn't expect the kiss to turn out like this, a part of him wanted it to be innocent- moving slow with her, he liked her and he didn't want to mess things up with her like he had in the past with others, he wanted nothing more than that but another part, a more carnal hungry part of him was more than pleased, he couldn't help himself from getting excited when she swung her legs over him, straddling him as he sat on her bed. He liked the way it felt as her hands traveled up his body, finally nestling her elbows on the crook of his neck between his shoulders allowing her hands to freely knit themselves in his mess of hair. And he was certain she was enjoying his touch on her hips, playing with the hem of her shirt, occasionally brushing against her skin. Little did he know, she loved it, every second of it, it was new for her, it was exciting, thrilling, dangerous, it was the definition of Jet, and she wanted more. She would tug gently on his hair, letting her fingers run freely on his scalp. Their kisses only getting more desperate, more needy, each kiss held more fervor than the last. Begging- pleading on another for more.

And just as she began to make her move again, his hand moved, shifting from her shirt to her soft skin, tenderly groping her sides, twirling his thumbs against her- inhaling deeply through his nose, trying to not disturb the kiss. It was a battle between the two, waiting to see how could drive the other mad first. Her kisses sloppy, edging on the sides of his mouth from time to time, wanting to hear him crack a stray had falling from the clutches oh his hair to trace down his chest, running her nails over his shirt. His throat tightened, caught off guard by her actions but promptly continuing, moving his own hands to pull her closer to him, his brain searching for a way to tease her back- no thoughts coming to him. No matter how hard he tried to suppress it, he was the first to crack, the small moan barely audible, yet there, he knew she heard it. The moan from their kiss, for her touch, _from her_, and it pleased her, he control and confident with their situation increasing with more power, her smile, lifting her so slightly to gently nip at his lower lip for a brief second for a brief tug, validating to him that she did hear him, and that it did please her.

He wanted pay back, she was teasing him and it didn't seem as if she was willing to stop anytime soon, he needed his revenge. Slowly he outstretched his thumbs letting the material of her shirt rest in the webbing as he slowly began to lift his fingers, leaning a cool trail along the outside of her back. In the back of his mind he was waiting for her to push his hands away and he almost flinched as she drew her hands off his shoulders, placing them over his, he expected her to push his hands away, to pull away from this deep kiss and tell him to leave, to stop, that they had gone too far but instead she held his hands, pulling them up, aiding him in the task of taking her shirt off. The kiss parted momentarily, allowing enough space to pull the shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. Her hips ceased to move as their eyes locked, soft pants grasping for air. Their hot breaths mingling as she reached down for his hand, completely unsure of what was driving her to do such actions, but she didn't mind it, slowly placing his hand over her still bra covered breast. His eyes shot down, for the first time actually noticing her lack of shirt despite taking it off moments prior. He stared blankly at them, trying to piece together everything that was going on, for a split second he debated stopping, pulling away, telling her that this was a bad idea, but he didn't, the thought subsided as his gaze met hers again, crashing their lips onto each other in a frenzy.

As quickly as before, they started moving, his hand begun playing and toying with her, softly squeezing, itching to feel underneath the fabric of the bra, with incredible strength, he held himself back not wanting to rush things despite her motives and the fast pace the two were moving, he was enjoying his, her control over the him was alluring, captivating him in every twist and turn in this heat. She liked the feeling too, it was new and exciting, nothing like she'd ever done before, she felt comfortable, hot, the intensity of their make out only rising with each second. A soft purr escaped her lips in the middle of the desperate kiss, her moan driving him mad causing him to part his lips a tinge, letting his wet tongue graze her bottom lip, pulling it back before she could react, only to open his mouth, allowing his teeth to show as he bit softly on her lip and she continued the kisses despite his actions.

This spur of the moment, heated make out session between the two was random, it was uncalled for but both parties welcomed it with open arms, Katara's nerves never settling, building up with every peck, every nose bump, every soft squeeze of her breast, all of it keep the butterflies going, in a haste she pulled away, muttering a demand, almost incoherently, "take your shirt off." His devious grin grew, knowing fully well what she wanted, it was hidden behind her words. Although he knew she was young- inexperienced, he knew she couldn't deny that this, whatever it was they were doing, was bound to lead to sex. He nodded slowly, the smirk piled on top of mountains of lust as he eagerly found the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head, revealing his bare torso, scratched and scared from his days in high school sports, fights, and everyday rough housing. Katara gasps slightly, holding it in as soon as the small noise left her lips, he hands curling down allowing her fingertips to graze his skin. He watched her, never expecting his reaction, her touch was cool, refreshing, sending small shivers down his spine as she brought hands up to stroke his chest, feeling the lean muscles hiding under his skin. In a quick motion, she bent down, placing her lips to his chest, kissing it softly, trailing soft kisses along it. His breathing hitched, his hands resting on her bare hips, holding her sides, he bit down on his own lip, the feeling of her supple lips making their way up to his collar bone across the scars and bruises drove him mad. He didn't expect these actions from her, always seeming more innocent than anything else, he liked this new side, it paired up with his well. He let out a small groan as her lips made their way to the side of his neck, biting softly then immediately sucking on the injured flesh, his breathing deeper, his eyes shutting closed, wanting to find a way to pleasure her the same way she was him, his hands finding their way up her back in an attempt to find the hook of her bra. Her wet tongue running along skin skin only for a moment before biting his him again, her neck twisted and arched trying to figure the best position, her long hair draping over his shoulder as she continued to suck of the skin, trying to create that bruise. This excitement, this new amazing experience eliciting her to do things she wouldn't normally do.

His calloused hand made their way to the clasp, pulling it apart effortlessly, both hands holding either end by the finger tips and he slid it off, her hands pulling away from her so that she could remove the material from her, her lips still playing his the skin of his neck, sucking, biting, licking, trying to make sure the marks would last, serving as a reminder of their date.

The discarded bra sat next to him on the bed, his hands still on her hand, waiting for more, wanting more, but he couldn't take it, this teasing driving him insane. His hands gripped her tight, pulling her off him and in a swift motion, under him, pinning her on the bed, trying to get an easier angle, a less stressful on him him. His body completely looming over hers, as she lay helplessly on the bed. Her eyes sparkled as they landed on the soft pink skin of his neck, she was pleased with her work. A part of her, a small part of her, wondered what she was doing, why she was doing it, why she wasn't planning on stopping, but the larger portion, didn't care. She was finally free to do whatever she pleased, and what she wanted, was to do Jet, plain and simple. She didn't care that she was a virgin, she didn't care that this was their third date, she wanted this.

His eyes watched her carefully, hungrily scanning her body and bare torso, she was beautiful, absolutely stunning, she got his blood flowing and racing through his veins. He could feel his member pressed up against his pants zipper, he knew if something didn't happen soon that he would explode, the two had gotten this far, both half naked, laying on the bed, his legs on either side of her, his hands pressed against the bed, holding himself up over her. Her eyes scoured his body, only glancing up to meet his eyes, then diving back down, her once innocent smile now a devious grin as her hands rose from her sides to creep along his chest, running down the smooth muscles, her eyes fixated on one thing, and one thing only. Her arms stretched down, letting her finger nails run over his abdomen, working her way lower, lifting her body up a bit to reach further. His breathing was slow, watching her, almost astonished at how she was moving each graze of her finger tips sending chills down his back, she was unpredictable, very interesting, the way she moved, how she bit her lip, her blue eyes focused on her task. The tension between the two growing as her hands reached the hem of his jeans, tossing the fabric between her fingers until she settled, turning her hands over, pressing her palm against his hip bones, reaching under his briefs, her hands trailing along the flat plane on his lower abdomen. Her eyes flickered to his, watching him carefully, his eyes were shut, wincing away as if this was torture for him. She couldn't help but feel satisfied, bending her fingers to scrape against him as she took her hands out from him to tug roughly on the button of his jean, pulling it apart, pushing down on his jeans, hoping to remove the material immediately At her actions, his hands flew down, helping her, wiggling his body out of the pants as quickly as he could, using his feet to remove them completely as her hands drew up, wrapping around his neck and yanking him down in an effort to kiss him, missing the feeling.

His lips easily complied, his hormones raging, not able to keep them in check, his shoulder blades pushed back as hies neck craned down, wanting that same feeling. His free hand ran down the sides of her body, finding her own button with ease, not wanting to tease her or play anymore games, he had one thing on mind at the moment, and he wanted it, not in five minutes, but now. He opened the button and zipper, pulling them harshly with one hand, his other, supporting him up, his lips still moving against hers. She brought a hand down, lifting her butt up to yank off the pants, her free hand running through his hair. He managed to pull off her jeans, letting her kick them off and pushing them off to the distance.

Both their blood rushing, heads spinning, not thinking about anything other than each other, their hands, their body, their lips- moving messily without a care, just trying to get closer, rougher. He smirked into the kiss, causally pulling off her lips, arching his neck down more, trailing kisses on the sides of her mouth, her jaw, her neck, he pulled back, his knees pressed against the bed, his arms working their way back, crawling backwards as he continued his kisses, moving them along her body. The soft skin of her neck, her collar bone. The ripe skin between her breasts, anywhere he could, her body covered in his kiss. Her back arched, her neck tossed to the side, eyes shut tight as she tried to comprehend what was going on for the first time that night, "J-Jet," he managed to squeal out in a soft moan, his lips pressed against her lower abdomen, his hands playing against the fabric of her underwear, he paused in his kiss, looking up at her before making another movement, he breathing beginning to get erratic, he hands tossed to the sides, gripping her bed sheets as she whimpered out, "Jet," wanting him to hurry to finish that they had already begun, she swallowed wanting to say more, trying to find the strength within herself, her knees buckled under him, wanting to urge him to continue, finally she got out, in that same low voice, surprising even herself with the words that proceeded, "just take them off already."

His grin grew, wrapping his hands around the edges, preparing to slide them off her caramel hips, she wanted this as much as he did, his hands ready to push down, only to be interrupted by a voice, a rather monotone, unenthusiastic voice, simply answering Katara's command, "please don't."

He jolted back, sitting up and twisting to face the owner of the voice, he could feel Katara shifted under him, spring up, to look at her roommate, back home early. Her hands throwing up to cover her bare chest, snatching the sheets next to her to pull over her body as her roommate let out a heavy sigh, "I'm going to leave the room, and when I come back I'd appreciate if there weren't two hormonal teenagers about to fuck in my room." She glared, her arms crossed over her chest, spinning in her heel and shutting the door.

Jet's hands tossed up, lifting the bangs from his face, fisting his hair in frustration as Katara's head hung in shame, her hands covering herself in embarrassment. Jet sighed, his gaze returning to Katara, looking at her as she removed her hands, revealing her beat red cheeks, the two giving off a laugh as their eyes met, smiling at each other as he removing himself from her, pulling his shirt from the floor and slipping it over his head, Katara sat watching him, too embarrassed to move, casually leaning down once more over her to peck her lips with a kiss, trying to ease the moment, "relax, Katara," he insisted, moving away from her to snatch his pants from the side of her bed, leaning over to lift his feet into his jeans, her cheeks still red, he spoke quickly, trying to think of anything to calm her down and not scare her off, "if it means anything, I still like you," he admitted, tugging his jeans closed, fully dressed yet again.

She tried to figure out how calm he was, her brain completely fried, in a panic, she was about to have sex, her breathing still heavily, lost in thought, as she attempted to listen to him, only to fail, her thoughts swimming and half baked. She jump, startled as he tossed her shirt onto her, urging her, "come on, put some clothes on before Ms. Gloomy decides to barge in again," he smiled, looking over at her. Moving quickly to sit on the bed next to her, she seemed petrified, still in shock, he turned, his smile still on his lips as he lifted a hand, placing it on the nape of her neck, drawing her in for another kiss, her lips slow but responsive, her brain slowly beginning to work, as he got a response, he pulled away, still smiling at her, "ain't the end of the world, Katara," he reassured, "your roommate, she'll get over it," he reached down squeezing her hand in his, "alright," he stood up, feeling his pockets for his things, "I'm gonna head back to my dorm, I'll text you when I get back," he smiled, trying to reassure her once more, her head just nodding, the motion only ceasing when his lips kissed her forehead as a final goodbye, he looked over at her, walking to the door, "get some sleep, babe, I'll see ya around," he added, opening the door and disappearing, her hands lifted to pull the shirt back over her head just as her roommate walked back in, complete silent. Katara's lips turned into a upward smile, as she leaned back down into her bed, pushing herself under her covers, her back to her roommate as she warned, "don't even start with me, Mai. Least he's cute."


End file.
